Ice Age (Disney/Pixar print)
What if the Ice Age film series was produced by Disney and Pixar instead of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios? If it did, the movie Ice Age would've looked something like this: VHS Opening # Navy Blue Warnings (2000) # "Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) # Beauty & The Beast: Special Edition Preview # Lilo & Stitch Preview # Inspector Gadget 2 Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) # Treasure Planet Trailer # "Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney & Pixar" (2002) # Finding Nemo Teaser Trailer # "Join Us After the Movie..." # "Feature Presentation" (1999) # Red's Dream short # "This film has been modified..." (2000) # THX Logo (Tex) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1995-2007) # Pixar Animation Studios Logo VHS Opening # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1995-2007; closing variant) # Pixar Animation Studios Logo # Gone Nutty short # Monsters, Inc. VHS & DVD Preview DVD Opening # Navy Blue Warnings (2000) # "Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD" (2000) # Beauty & The Beast: Special Edition Preview # Lilo & Stitch Preview # Inspector Gadget 2 Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) # Treasure Planet Trailer # Finding Nemo Teaser Trailer # DVD Menu # Aspect Ratio Selection # THX Logo (Tex) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1995-2007; Widescreen or Full Screen Format) # Pixar Animation Studios Logo (Widescreen or Full Screen Format) DVD Menus Disc 1: Main Menu * Scene Selection * Bonus Features * Sneak Peeks * Set Up * Play Disc 1: Scene Selection # A Squirrel's Life # The Big Chill? # All Alone # A Great Team # Tigers on the Prowl # Save the Child # Taking Care of the Baby # Food! # Bedtime # Where's the Baby? # A Shortcut # Cave Drawings # The Searchers # A Hot Foot # The Tiger's Plan # Fire Starter # Ambush! # Reunited # 20,000 Years Later # End Credits Disc 1: Bonus Features * Audio Commentary by ??? (Widescreen Version only) Link to Audio Commentary: Ice Age (Disney/Pixar print) Commentary * 5.1 Surround Sound Effects Mix (Widescreen Version only) Disc 1: Set Up * Captions * Aspect Ratio Selection * THX Optimizer Disc 1: Captions * English for the Hearing Impaired * None Disc 1: Aspect Ratio Selection * Widescreen * Full Screen Disc 1: Sneak Peeks * Beauty & The Beast: Special Edition * Lilo & Stitch * Inspector Gadget 2 * Monsters, Inc. * Treasure Planet * Finding Nemo Disc 2: Main Menu *Movie Fans Land *Ice Age Lovers Land *Scrat's Missing Adventure (Gone Nutty) *Red's Dream Disc 2: Movie Fans Land *Production Tour *History and Development *Story and Editorial *Ice Age Museum *Design *Animation *Music and Sound *Release Disc 2: History and Development *The Beginning *"Ice Age" Before the Ice Age *Sid Voice Development Disc 2: Story and Editorial *Painting the Ice Age Story *Original Treatment *Story Pitch: Dodo Attack *Abandoned Concepts *Storyboard-to-Film Comparison Disc 2: Abandoned Concepts *Paying Toll With Aardvarks (with introduction) *Sylvia and Sid Introduction (with introduction) *Sabre Stake Out (with introduction) *No More Fruit For You (with introduction) *Sid and the Ladies (with introduction) *Sid and Sylvia (with introduction) Disc 2: Ice Age Museum *An Icy Cast of Characters *What Is an Ice Age? *Character Designs Galleries Disc 2: Design *Designing the Ice Age *Color Scripts Gallery *Lighting and Materials Gallery *Ice Age Art Gallery *Location Flyarounds *Guide to 'In' Jokes Disc 2: Animation *Animating "Ice Age" *Using 2D in a 3D World *Production Demo Disc 2: Music and Sound *Bringing Music to the Ice Age *Sound Design Disc 2: Release *Posters Gallery *Trailers and TV Spots *Multi-Language Reel Disc 2: Trailers and TV Spots *Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Theatrical Trailer #1 *Theatrical Trailer #2 *TV Spot #1 *TV Spot #2 *TV Spot #3 *TV Spot #4 Disc 2: Ice Age Lovers Land *Sid on Sid *Interactive Games *DVD-ROM Features Title Index Disc 1 # Ice Age (Widescreen) # Ice Age (Full Screen) # Redirect to menu # Navy Blue Warnings # THX Logo (Tex) # Sneak Peeks (before the main menu) # Beauty & The Beast: Special Edition Preview # Lilo & Stitch Preview # Inspector Gadget 2 Preview # Monsters, Inc. VHS & DVD Preview # Treasure Planet Trailer # Finding Nemo Teaser Trailer # THX Optimizer # THX Optimizer: Audio Tests # THX Optimizer: Video Tests # THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test # THX Optimizer: (unreachable) # THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up # THX Optimizer: Final Test Disc 2 # Disc 2 Introduction # Main Menu (19 chapters) # Redirect to main menu (3 chapters) # Gone Nutty # Red's Dream # Production Tour (7 chapters) # The Beginning # Painting the Ice Age Story # An Icy Cast of Characters # "Ice Age" Before the Ice Age # Designing the Ice Age # Animating "Ice Age" # Bringing Music to the Ice Age # Sid Voice Development # Original Treatment (??? chapters) # Story Pitch: Dodo Attack (2 chapters) # Playing Toll With Aardvarks Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # Sylvia and Sid Introduction Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # Sabre Stake Out Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # No More Fruit For You Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # Sid and the Ladies Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # Aid and Sylvia Deleted Scene (2 chapters) # Storyboard-to-Film Comparison # What Is an Ice Age? # Character Designs Galleries (??? chapters) # Color Scripts Gallery (??? chapters) # Lighting and Materials Gallery (??? chapters) # Ice Age Art Gallery (??? chapters) # Guide to 'In' Jokes (??? chapters) # Using 2D in a 3D World # Production Demo # Sound Design # Posters Gallery (??? chapters) # Ice Age Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Ice Age Theatrical Trailer #1 # Ice Age Theatrical Trailer #2 # Ice Age TV Spot #1 # Ice Age TV Spot #2 # Ice Age TV Spot #3 # Ice Age TV Spot #4 # Multi-Language Reel # Sid on Sid Blu-Ray Menus Trivia * In the THX optimizer, the same scene from the original Fox print of the movie is used. * On Disc 1, the word "Special" is replaced with "Bonus", "Language Selection" is replaced with "Set Up", and a Sneak Peeks menu is added to it. * The captions are done by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles. * The Storyboard-to-Film Comparison showcases the opening scene showing Scrat's zany antics causing the Ice Age to happen in both storyboards and the final film either separately or side-by-side together.